You're my Sun
by JeveFanFiction
Summary: How does Guy confess his love for Eep? Do Eep's parents accept him feeling this way? The Croods Geep (oneshot?), super fluffy!


You're my Sun

"What am I gonna do?" Guy asked himself almost desperately, walking around nervously. Belt rolled his eyes at the anxious young man in front of him, this was going to be a long morning. "It's just.. if she rejects me, I don't.. I just.." He spoke weakly, effortlessly trying to calm his nerves. His nervous eyes met Belt's, and something in those big green sloth eyes told him it's going to be fine. The sloth gave him a comforting smile.

Guy had no idea that this particular day would turn out to be one of the best things ever happened to him.

"You're right" Guy admitted, sounding a little bit more confident. He placed his hand behind his neck as he spoke: "I have to tell her, I'm gonna go crazy otherwise...eheh.." Even though the boy tried to hide it, Belt could see he was really nervous, and tried his best to think of any way he could possibly help his human friend. He was still just a sloth, after all. But there had to be some way he could help... If he couldn't help, someone else could, at least!

Guy had been nervous the whole morning, in addition to the last few days. Seven months ago he had met Eep, the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. He's had a crush on her ever since, and his feelings had grown a lot deeper and stronger in the last few months. She wasn't just a crush anymore, he was afraid. Seeing her smile made his heart skip a beat, and his cheeks grew hot whenever she approached him. Her laugh sounded like singing birds and her eyes were as enchanting as the brightest of emeralds. Everytime he saw a tear running down her cheek, he wanted to hold her close, and softly wipe her tears away. He wanted to see her play with Belt and see her fall asleep on his lap. He wanted to hold her hand and look into her eyes, knowing that she feels the same way about him! All these feelings overwhelmed Guy, he could barely hide them, or even keep them inside anymore. The fact is, Eep was always on his mind. He even talked to Belt about her.. secretly, of course. If he didn't do anything about it now, he was probably going to go nuts. He had to find a way to show her how much he cared about her, he had to know if she felt the same way about him. But what if the girl of his dreams... rejected him? He knew he couldn't take it. He had been lonely for far too long, he longed for a special someone, someone who'd be there with him and who genuinely cared about him. Maybe he'd let himself sink too deep into his feelings.. What if Eep wasn't that serious about him? What if she was just playing around?

Guy was brought back to reality when something hit his head. Hard. A seashell?

"Belt! That wasn't funny, not at all! I swear when I..." Wait a second. That wasn't Belt, it was... He looked up, only to meet Ugga's amused eyes. He let out a startled whimper, and almost jumped. What was Eep's mother doing here?! Ugga offered a hand and as soon as he took it, she pulled the young man up, maybe a little too roughly for his liking. "I can see you were... daydreaming" she gestured at him, looking a little suspicious. Guy felt his head turning red. How awkward! "Eheh, well... you see, it's..." His stuttering was was cut off by a hand landing on his shoulder. "It was about Eep, wasn't it?" Ugga asked softly, her motherly eyes staring deep into his own. Guy looked down at his feet, feeling his cheeks grow hot. He had no choice but to answer her. "Yeah.. it was about her..." He confessed weakly and embarrassed. Maybe Ugga could help him?

Ugga smiled at him knowingly. "Look, I know how you feel about her... And I bet she'd be overjoyed if you let her know that" she stroked Guy's shoulder understandingly. His head shot up, eyes sparkling with hope. "You really think so?" Ugga laughed lightly: "Trust me, I know my daughter... besides, she talks about you all the time"

Hearing Ugga's words, Guy felt his heart flutter, feeling lighter. "S-she does?" he asked, his lips curving into a relieved smile. "You know.. I was about Eep's age when I met Grug, maybe even younger. She's grown up now, it's time for Eep to find someone special, someone caring" Guy looked at Ugga curiously, listening carefully. She continued: "Now, I know Grug doesn't neccessarily like the idea, but deep inside he knows our little girl has grown up, that she's got her own life to live..." Ugga placed her hand on Guy's cheek "And that you're the perfect man for her to live those years with. I'm sure about that" she smiled, her eyes a little teary.

For a moment, Guy looked at her in disbelief. Did she really mean that? For Ugga's surprise, the young man suddenly embraced her in a gentle hug. "I'll prove you I'm worth her. I can make her happy" "You've already proven enough. You saved us and changed our lives... we'll always be grateful for what you've done" Ugga hugged him back. "Now go, and make her happy" She said releasing the man from her embrace. Guy looked at her questioningly. "Go on already!" she demanded, giving him one last encouraging smile before watching him run off.

Ugga watched him go, until she couldn't see him anymore. She smiled proudly, Guy definitely was the right guy for Eep!

Belt crawled out of the nearby bush. He cheered happily, glad to see Guy was getting his confidence back, and finally decided to go for it. Ugga walked over to him, and picked the merrily cheering sloth up. She placed him on her shoulder. "Guy sure owes you a thank you" she laughed, and highfived with the sloth.

"If it wasn't for you who led me here, that poor thing would probably still be daydreaming.." She grinned, and the sloth returned the gesture.

She casually walked over to a nearby tree and kicked it firmly, causing a fruit to fall down. She caught it, and peeled it "You want some, little guy?" Belt eagerly took it, grinning happily. All they could do now was wait, and hope that Guy and Eep figure out what's going on between them. Or maybe they could still help them...?

Belt and Ugga shared a knowing glance. "I think I got something..." Ugga said with a smirk.

Guy nervously wandered in the nearby forest, trying to think of a good way to tell Eep, and still manage to avoid all the roots on the colorful plant covered ground. There had to be some way... maybe give her flowers? Nope, too predictable. Give her a beautiful necklace? Nah, she doesn't really care about necklaces.. Make some fire for her? Oh no no no, now it was getting ridiculous. She could make fire herself, besides, the fire would just die.

He kept wandering in the forest, until his path was blocked by a massive stone wall. He had came to a dead end. 'This isn't really getting anywhere...' he thought, frustrated. He picked up a rock and angrily threw it at the huge steep stone wall in front of him. As the rock hit the stone wall, it broke a small hole into the wall with a loud echoed crack. Was that rock hollow?!

Guy strolled closer, now interested. He peeked inside of the small crack. It really was hollow! That was when an idea hit him. "I got it! Yes, I got it!" He spoke to himself as he searched for all the things he'd need...

The sky was turning into beautiful shades of red, as the sun was setting. It was getting dark. Guy still hadn't seen Eep, where could she be?

He had started to paint a figure on the wall, the figure's hand reaching towards the crack in the stone. Eep was going to love it...

"Guy? Guy! are you here?"

That sounded too familiar. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. Eep.

"Uh, yeah! I'm here!" He answered the voice, trying to find his horn. He grabbed the horn and blew into it, causing it to make a deep, loud noise.

Eep heard the horn, turning towards it's direction.

"Found you!" Eep shouted excitedly, jumping down from a tree. She leaped over to Guy, peeking over his shoulder. "What exactly are you doing here?" She asked, looking at the painting curiously.

"I'm... well, I'm painting!" He smiled, adding more paint to the wall with his fingers.

"...And what are you painting?" She asked, growing suspicious. It wasn't like Guy to paint.

Guy took in one deep and steady breath before turning around to face Eep. It's going to be fine... just take it easy! His eyes met hers. She eyed him curiously, what was he painting?

He collected all of his courage, before speaking. His heart was beating so fast!

"I'm... I'm painting the most beautiful girl in the world" He spoke, looking deep into Eep's enchanting eyes. He was so nervous!

Eep's eyes widened, and she took one step closer, her eyes locked in his. "How beautiful is she?" She questioned.

Guy felt confidence growing inside of him, as Eep stepped forward. His heart was pounding even harder now that she was approaching him. He felt his cheeks grow warmer, but he tried his best to ignore it. He was about to do something bold.

"She is breathtakingly stunning" he spoke, taking a step closer to Eep. They were so close now, that he could feel Eep's breath on his skin. He stared deep into her eyes, and continued "Her smile is as bright as the sun, and her laugh sounds like birds singing in the morning.. I'd do anything to hear her laugh, to make her smile. I'd do anything make her happy" He spoke, watching her carefully to see how she reacts. Eep's cheeks grew warmer, and she placed her hands into Guy's. His fingers curled around her's, and she smiled shyly. Did Eep just blush? Guy loved the closeness of Eep's body, he wanted the moment to last forever.

Guy continued speaking with a sweet smile: "Seeing her everyday makes me happy, and I couldn't feel luckier when I say I've met someone like her. Looking her into the eyes is like watching the stars in the night sky. When she cries, I want to hold her close, and wipe her tears away..." Guy whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. Eep smiled silently, her heart fluttering and her cheeks blushing.

"Look, I wanna show you something" Guy told her, gently pulling away. Eep looked at him curiously, secretly cursing, because their close moment didn't last any longer. She didn't even get to answer him, she had so much to say to him!

Guy picked up two rocks, and hit them together in front of the crack in the stone wall. One spark fell into the hole, and soon a bright light bursted out of the small crack. Guy gave a breathless laugh as his plan was working.

He stepped back to Eep, grabbing her hand. They stepped closer to each other, standing together closely. They both looked at the painting on the stone wall.

The stone painting showed a young woman reaching her hand up, bright and warm light bursting out of her palm. The sun was in the girl's hand!

Eep gasped in complete awe and wonder, her hold on Guy's hand tightening. The cave painting was so beautiful! She leaned closer to him, mesmerized by the gorgeous painting in front of them. Guy blushed, his cheeks turning into a deep shade of red.

"That girl is a beautiful tiger, as bright as the sun. She follows the light" Guy said, glancing at Eep, whose eye's were attracted to the painting. She slowly raised her hand up in the air like the girl in the cave painting, a warm evening breeze blowing through her red locks.

"That girl in the painting... is you"

Eep let her hand fall down, as she turned to face Guy. At first she looked at him in disbelief, but her lips soon curved into an overjoyed smile. Her eyes got wet with tears and she let out a breathless, shaky laugh.

"You... you really feel this way about me?" She asked, deeply moved by his kind words and the beautiful painting.

"Eep, of course I do, I-" Guy was cut off by Eep leaping to him, hugging him tightly, almost pushing him down. As soon as he realized what had happened, he let his hands curl around her, hugging her back. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Eep's closeness. Eep pulled back slightly, her hands still resting around his neck. She was now facing him, and they looked at each other in silence.

Guy could feel Eep's heart pounding against his, they were so close! Eep glanced at his lips, and found herself leaning in. Guy tilted his head slightly, feeling Eep's warm and soft lips press against his dryer ones. Eep placed a hand on Guy's cheek, leaning deeper into the sweet kiss, her first kiss.

High up in a nearby tree, Ugga and Grug sat next to each other on a branch, watching the scene. "Our little girl has grown up" Ugga said, leaning against Grug, who put his arm around her. "Yes she has... and I couldn't be prouder of her" he answered. "It feels like just yesterday she was a small baby" Ugga smiled wistfully. "And there she is now, as a grown up woman" she added, holding back a sob. "We knew this day was coming" Grug comforted. "She has her own life to live now... and I know she's going to live it well." he added, smiling proudly. "She follows the sun, after all" Grug laughed lightly. Ugga smiled at him "You're right, she's gonna be fine"

"We should probably leave them alone, don't you think?" Ugga smirked at Grug, who nodded at her. "And hey, Belt! It's your cue!"

Belt nodded and took a fistful of colorful petals from the basket next to him. He threw them into the air, watching them hover in the breeze. The sloth giggled to himself, as he dropped more petals into the chilly evening air.

Eep carefully pulled back from their kiss. Guy stared at her, completely smitten and dazed from the kiss. He grinned at her almost foolishly, making Eep giggle. "I love you too, Guy" she beamed at him, before kissing him on his forehead. Guy let out a shaky, relieved breath. She really did love him!

"Come with me" Guy said, placing his hand on her cheek.

"I will" Eep smiled, reaching up to place her hand on top of Guy's. Guy gave her a breathless laugh, he was so glad she had agreed.

"But there's one thing I need to fix about that painting first..." She grinned, walking over to the painting. Guy looked at her confused. She... she didn't like it?

Eep took some color on her hands and started painting something next to the figure Guy had drawn. Guy tilted his head in confusion, trying to figure out what she was doing. Eep finished painting, eyeing her handiwork.

"I think it's much better now" She smirked at Guy, who walked over to her.

Guy gasped softly when he saw the painting. She had painted him there!

The painting now showed to figures holding each other's hands high, bright, soothing sunlight bursting out of their pair of hands.

Colorful petals started falling from the sky, hovering around them, before hitting the ground.

"You know who that young man is?" Eep asked him playfully, leaning against him.

"I'm afraid you'll have to tell me" He smirked playfully, placing his hands on her hips.

"Well, he's the loveliest, handsomest, smartest, kindest and the most caring man I've ever met, he's proven that too many times to count... that's why I love him. I want to ride the sun together with him, because I know we'll make it till tomorrow" She smiled, placing her hands on his torso.

Guy happily chuckled at her, he looked so delighted! He leaned in for one more kiss, before they decided to go back to their family. They had some good news to share with everyone!

* Thanks for taking your time to check my story out! (: Now, I'm definitely not a professional writer, not even a good one. I'm not even a native speaker! :S I wrote this story because I had too many feels after I saw the movie. If you're planning to give me some critique, don't bother to, because I really don't write that often. But of course if you insist! I'll definitely appreciate it! 3 Also, if you think I should write more Croods (Eep x Guy) stuff, why not suggest me some ideas? :3 Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! The Croods belongs to DreamWorks.*


End file.
